Zombies! The Musical
by caffinate-me
Summary: Why? You may ask. Because IdaKnight left the comment "We'll still love you even if you make them zombies with chainsaws and have a badly constructed plot.". I am simply testing that theory. *Based on reviews, I can guarantee you will laugh your butt off.


Zombies! (The Musical)

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, any of its characters, zombies, chainsaws or any of the songs featured.

A/N: Why, you may ask? Because IdaKnight left the review: "We'll still love you even if you make them zombies with chainsaws and have a badly constructed plot. :)". So, after I nearly fell out of my chair laughing, I wrote this to test that theory. So, IdaKnight this is for you. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett whistled as she walked up to the precinct doors on a brisk autumn day. She let a deep breath fill her lungs, deftly ignoring the stench of garbage and exhaust that accompanied it. It was too beautiful a day to be brought down but petty things like pollution. She reached her arm out to grasp the handle to the station when the doors suddenly burst open and Ryan came running out, screaming.<p>

"No! Zombies! They are all zombies!"

Kate froze and her jaw fell open as her friend and colleague run screaming in a circle on the sidewalk in front of her.

"Ryan? What's going on?"

_Ryan breaks into "Monster" by Lady Gaga. _

"Run, run for your lives!" he yelled as Kate watched in utter confusion, her coffee clutched forgotten in her hand and Ryan bolted down the street.

A stray napkin floated down the sidewalk as Kate glanced between the now closed doors to the station and the practically smoking trail Ryan left behind him as he ran, still screaming, down the street. After a moment she snapped out of her daze and shook her head slowly and rolled her eyes. What had Esposito slipped into his coffee this morning? _Zombies? Really? Please._

Letting out a sigh she swung open the doors and glanced around, slightly surprised to see that Officer Gentry, who normally worked the desk, was nowhere to be found. She sighed again. Ryan had probably scared him off, too. She took a sip of her now luke-warm coffee and stepped onto the elevator, bopping her head to the beat as _The Girl from Ipanema _came floating through the speakers. The doors to the elevator floated open as it came to a halt on her floor and Kate froze, her travel mug half way to her lips, as she came face to face with a zombified version of Esposito wielding a chainsaw.

As quickly as she had frozen, Kate dropped her cup, letting it splatter on the floor, as she dove for cover behind a desk and reached for her gun.

_Time seems to stand still as Kate sings "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry._

Kate looked around in horror as zombie Esposito, Karpowski and Gates all descend upon her. Taking a deep breath, she aimed and fired off three round into Karpowski's head and let out a small gasp as the other woman still advanced towards her, growling as ooze poured from the now open wound in her head. Kate scrambled to get up and stumbled as the three others still advanced towards her, effectively backing her into a corner. Glancing around she spotted a discarded chainsaw a few feet down the wall and dove towards it tucking into a roll as she grasped the handle of the machine and flipped it on screaming a laugh of victory.

_Zombies break into Thriller by Michael Jackson_

_Beckett battles back with She's a Maniac by Hall & Oats_

Beckett whipped the saw around like a crazy person as blood, zombie parts and decapitated heads went flying. Soon she had made her way though the precinct and only Zombie Gates remained.

Ryan stumbled back through the elevator doors to the squad room, machete in hand, just as Kate decapitated the Gate's zombie with one final, menacing, blow of the chainsaw. Kate looked up, wiping the last of the blood splatter from her eyes and as Ryan's eyes met her. A broad smile crossed his face and the machete fell from his limp fingertips.

_Ryan bursts into "Hero" by Mariah Carey. _

_Fade to black. _

* * *

><p>Rick Castle stared at his computer screen and let his head fall to the keyboard, an exasperated moan escaping his lips as he thought about the words he had just typed. He really had to get over this writer's block soon… and stop watching zombie movies after eating Mexican food.<p>

The end.

* * *

><p>AN: So? Have I scared you off yet or do you still love me? lol.


End file.
